


Stings and Stripes

by Janniebug



Series: Stings and Stripes Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stings and Stripes, Wasptain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janniebug/pseuds/Janniebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of small drabbles written about Steve Rogers and Janet Van Dyne: Their life together, apart, and as Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCapsiclex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclex/gifts).



His lips move over her thighs and if she wasn’t already pressed flush into the bed, Jan would have fallen back. Head turning into the sheets, she bit at her lower lip as her hands pulled against the restraints holding her hands into place. The silk material across her eyes prevented her from seeing what he was doing, his tongue working her into an overly sensitive arousal. Her gasped breaths and moans filled the quiet of the room, hips arching up as he finally moved to the pinnacle of her thighs.

The smooth press of his tongue sent shivers down her spine. Legs spasming, her lips fell open in a needy moan as she clutched at the sheets. White knuckled and tense, Janet couldn’t contain the rush of pleasure that seemed to build within her. The anticipation had been enough to nearly send her over the edge. His movements paused and she let out a groan, writhing against the bed as the absence of his ever teasing tongue left her whimpering with want. 

The subtle movement along the bed was the only thing that alerted her to his presence and she blinked as the blindfold was removed. Meeting his gaze, she pressed up as his lips sought hers and his hands wandered over her body. It set a fire in her veins that only he could and she shook beneath him. There was never a need for words; he knew her wants and needs better than she did. His eyes locked with hers and the world tilted as he moved, leaving her breathless and fulfilled all at the same time. Bound beneath him, Janet felt everything else slip away. All she ever needed was Steve.


	2. The Aftertaste

His hands pulled at the sheer material of her shirt and the press of his fingers into her skin caused a moan to escape her throat. Whatever they’d been arguing about slipped from her mind as Steve pulled her in closer, heat rushing through her in a far different way than it had moments ago. Anger fading slowly to arousal, Janet bit at his jaw as she pulled the hem of his shirt up, pushing it over his head and letting it fall away. His hand wrapped over the back of her neck, tugging her into a deep kiss filled with the raw emotions that neither could express. Fingers tightening into the skin of his hips, she closed the space between them, bodies melding together. With little effort, he lifts her up with his other hand splayed along her lower back and her legs automatically wrap around him. 

It has been too long for the both of them. Life, missions, stress. All of it had gotten in the way, driving a rift between the two of them. His hold on her is tight; the anchoring feeling that keeps her held to him more than just his arms around her. Their lips fit together seamlessly, the deep kiss continuing as her back found the wall and his body pinned hers. 

Roaming hands and needy lips met between them and Janet’s head tipped back against the wall, the rush of pleasure coursing through her making her light headed. Nothing else in the world mattered except for Steve’s hand on her body, mapping out everything they had neglected to say over the last few weeks.  
 


	3. Home

It had been a rough mission. Bone weary and dragging, Janet was ready to fall into bed and sleep the next five days away. Stepping out of her shoes and stripping the gloves from her hands, she left a trail of her uniform as she made her way up to the bedroom. The skirt dropped as she reached the door, top half hanging off her shoulders as she pushed it open and stepped into the room quietly. All thoughts of sleep slipped away as she took in the sight sprawled across her bed. 

Stripped down to next to nothing, a sheet draped across Steve’s waist in what was likely meant to be enticing. However, the effect was lost on the other Avenger as she grinned and continued to strip away her uniform. He must have anticipated her home sooner, because he was soundly asleep with Honey on his chest. Mouth hanging open and soft snores escaping, Janet watched just for a moment as the super-soldier slept on, unaware of her presence. 

The rest of her battle worn uniform piled on the floor, she moved towards the bed. Picking up his discarded t-shirt, Jan slipped it over her head and inhaled the deep scent of his aftershave that lingered in the material. Dark curls a mess, her bare feet padded closer to the bed, unnoticed by both inhabitants of the bed. Her smile grew as she realized Steve was lying diagonally across the bed, effectively dominating the entire sleeping area of the mattress. Chuckling softly, Janet pulled the sheet back enough to slip underneath. Her arm slipped along his bare stomach, Honey giving her a look as she finally looked at the intruder to the serene moment. Dislodging from her position, the cat moved to the end of the bed and settled into the sheets opposite from Steve’s feet.

Face pressing into his chest, Jan took in another deep breath, relaxing at the comfort that washed over her at his familiar scent. Eyes closing, she tangled her legs over his and felt the lull of sleep instantly pull at her. Whether he stirred or moved in his sleep she didn’t know, but Steve’s arm wrapped over her shoulders, rough fingers from a lifetime of gripping a metal shield brushing over the smooth skin of her arm. The rush of adrenaline that came with each mission had dissipated from her body and now all that mattered was the one secure feeling that Steve always provided. Home.


	4. Smile

It’s a instant that will linger in his memory for the rest of his life, haunting him in every waking or sleeping moment and making his chest constrict painfully as his breath rushes from his lungs. His fingers brush over Jan’s pillow and he has to stop, swallowing thickly as the crashing buildings echo in his ears again and the smell of the smoke nearly chokes him. Bright eyes closing shut, Steve can see her as he hauls the wall of sheet rock off her petite body, the armor crushed in and red smear coloring her lips nothing like the bright splash of lipstick that she normally wears. His fingers smooth through her short curls as he fell down beside her, urging her to look up at him, begging and pleading for Jan to just open her eyes one more time. Gasping for breath, Steve’s eyes snap open as he clutches at her pillow, the ghostly image as she smiles up at him one more time forever burned into his memory.


	5. The Meeting

Her breath catches in her throat at the sight and Jan can’t help the way her body tenses, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she spreads her fingers over the conference table. It’s just a little quirk, the corner of his lips turning up just barely and suddenly it’s like the meeting room is a sauna and her blouse is too tight to breathe. The implications behind that small smile make her head spin and Jan can see the way Steve’s pupils dilate as his gaze wanders over her frame, even if he can only see her from the waist up. Her mind drifts to how quickly she can end this debriefing and she misses when Tony asks her a question, jumping as someone touches her shoulder and she has to try and refocus her thoughts entirely. Out of the corner of her eye, Jan can see Steve smiling and she has to clear her throat to focus, prepping every way that she plans to torture the soldier the next time he is leading a team meeting.


	6. The Silence

It’s all but silent when she hears the door open, feet tucked to the side on the couch and a magazine across her knees. Jan peeks up from her reading, not bothering to move since she’s expected Steve back from his latest mission at any time for the last week. The heavy thump of his shield against the floor doesn’t make her jump anymore, but she shakes her head a little knowing they’ve talked about how it can damage the floor. Watching the doorway from the foyer, her brow furrows when he doesn’t come through right away and she begins to close the magazine when she hears his slow footfalls. Head tilted to the side, her bright eyes wander up his frame as he stops just in the living room and lets out a long breath. The obvious signs of exhaustion are clear all throughout his body, uniform still covered in dirt and torn in certain spots.

Gaze finally coming to his face, her heart stops for a second at the distant look that decorates his features. Her natural instinct is to move, reach out for him, anything to offer him the comfort he clearly needs. Instead, she waits. Sitting on the couch still, Jan keeps her eyes on him as her fingers linger over the glossy pages of the magazine. His eyes seem to wander over the room, sweeping past her for just a moment before he begins to walk towards the couch.

The sectional is barely long enough for his body on a normal day, but he moves in close without saying a word. Nudging her hand with his head, she lifts the flimsy reading material from her lap as he buries his face against her legs. Arms wrapping around her waist, his legs dangle off of the sofa awkwardly as Steve situates himself against her more comfortably. Setting aside the magazine, deft fingers slip into his dirty hair, twisting and threading through the strands as she looks down at the back of his head. Listening as he takes in a long breath, Jan smiles as he presses his face into her stomach and just lays there. Her hand moves on its own, the other resting against his back as he remains quiet, taking comfort in the simple touches. Smiling, she flips the page of the magazine quickly and continues reading, not bothering to ask questions. Steve’s home and this is what he needs. They sit for hours like that, just silently finding peace that only the other can offer.


	7. Five Minutes

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Jan yelled, a small hand raking through her dark hair as she let out a frustrated sigh and paced to the other side of the kitchen. Turning, she bit at her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, clutching her hands over and over again to release the tension that was building deep in her petite frame. 

“Then what did you mean, Janet? Am I supposed to just sit back and not be insulted about this?” There was an edge to Steve’s voice that she had never heard before and it took more effort than she cared to admit to look up and meet his gaze. Anger and betrayal burned in his bright blue eyes which normally held such adoration. It stung and she dug her teeth into her lower lip a little harder, nails creating half moon circles in her palms. They stood separated by a few feet, but it felt like miles as she thought over the best way to answer him.

“Just that maybe this will be a good thing, Steve. You’ve been so stressed leading the team and Tony suggested I take over. I’m going to do it whether you like it or not.” Straightening her shoulders back, Janet felt the repercussions of her words instantly. Steve’s face fell into an emotionless mask, unreadable even to her. Without another word, he turned and left the kitchen, his back to her as she tried to come up with something to say and make him come back. The echo of their bedroom door slamming made her jump and Jan let her face fall into her hands, eyes closed tight to fight off the fact that he was not there anymore.


	8. Stung

The wince is visible as she smooths the warm cloth over his cheek carefully, dabbing at the red wound that now mars his cheekbone and giving him a soft apologetic smile. “I’ve told you not to sneak up on me…” Jan mutters with a slight hint of amusement in her voice, her other hand resting against his thigh where he is perched on the bathroom counter top. Steve rolls his eyes, having experienced the sharp blast of one of Jan’s stings many times before this and never seeming to remember that they can pack quite the punch when she is not a few inches tall. With a sigh, she dabs a bit of antiseptic onto the mark and leans up onto her toes to give him a delicate kiss, still shorter than him even while he is sitting. “Just be happy I wasn’t aiming lower.” With a shrug, she gives a pat to his thigh and smirks at the baffled look that crosses his features as she steps out of the bathroom, a smile growing over her red lips the further down the hall she walks.


End file.
